


Static Silence

by Lonely_Broccoli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Future, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kageyama Tobio Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, literally a bunch of headcanons crammed into one angsty fic, mentions of blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Broccoli/pseuds/Lonely_Broccoli
Summary: Kageyama Tobio had a great relationship with his husband and a stable job. If he was given more time, everything would only get better. But what will happen when he finds himself desperately running out of time, when the bullet train derails on his way home?





	Static Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, I really can't summary at all. This is my first fic (or drabble, whatever) for this wonderful rarepair after someone dragged me into KinKage hell. I decided to write this mess of a story/prompt after I realised that this fandom needs more KinKage. It's one of those ships I never knew I needed until now, and you can honestly come up with so many cute and angsty ideas with this ship! I'm going to stop my ramblings now before the sun sets.

 

Kageyama had a fairly stable routine, ever since he and Kindaichi had exchanged vows and promised to stay with each other for the rest of their lives. They weren't like an average married couple in all sorts of ways, besides the fact that they were both men. They still felt awkward using a first name basis, and neither of them were really used to living together while taking turns trying not to do household chores without breaking anything. The 'new couple' mentality pretty much stuck with Kageyama and Kindaichi, and it would probably stay for another while. They didn't mind in the slightest.

Kindaichi and Kageyama worked separately after graduating from college. Kageyama was unsurprisingly a professional volleyball player, while Kindaichi was employed as a graphic designer, which surprised everyone except Kageyama and Kindaichi, at least until they explained that Kindaichi had sustained a knee injury that prevented him from excessive sport and exercise. Kageyama told himself that it would only be a matter of time before no one would give Kindaichi the pitying looks and the surprised chorus of "Oh,"s. Everything just needed more time.

Such thoughts buzzed about in Kageyama's head as he headed back to his apartment. The cramped environment in the bullet train home from practice wasn't Kageyama's favourite place to be. He was lucky enough to take a seat, but the whole feeling of someone's hips pressing against his own and the various smells inside the train never made him comfortable. The setter decided to close his eyes for a while, not expecting to get any sleep.

Kageyama ended up falling into a peaceful sleep anyway, his head resting on his backpack that was just the right size for him to use as a pillow. It felt good to have some rest after an intense training session that even left Kageyama breathless for a while, although he had still managed to chuckle at Tsukishima's face when Coach Akiyama had commanded them to do twenty laps of diving receives.

A rumbling sensation travelling down from the ground up into Kageyama's seat forced the setter's eyes to flutter open. Groaning, he had barely woken up from his nap before a tremendous force had sent him hurtling forwards. He was positive that the deafening noise had burst his eardrum, and he could feel a warm liquid trickling down his ear. As Kageyama collided with the ground, he didn't have the time to catch himself before his face slammed into the ground. The last sound he heard as he was knocked out cold for a few minutes was a cacophony of passengers screaming in fear and pain.

Kageyama's face was pressed against the cold surface of the floor, as well as the pieces of glass from the shattered window. It took a while for the setter to realize that he hadn't been dreaming of flying at an unbelievable speed. It was the result of what seemed like a train accident, and it seemed like the bullet train had de-railed. It was just a speculation, of course; Kageyama could only see rubble blocking his path, along with people of all ages screaming for help.

Kageyama realized that he needed to pull his weight if he wanted to get out. He was a professional volleyball player, which meant that he had a great deal of strength that he could use. Not that he was bragging, though. He was only desperate to get out of this place and go home, back to where Kindaichi was, waiting for him with maybe some food that wasn't burnt. Kindaichi had gotten better at cooking recently, after he had signed up for classes at the cooking academy that Sugawara worked at part-time. Right. Kageyama needed to get home.

A sharp, unbearable pain shot through Kageyama's whole abdomen the moment the setter lifted himself into a sitting position. Kageyama stared down at his stomach, instantly regretting his decision. His blue shirt that Kindaichi had bought him was almost completely stained with blood, where it hadn't been ripped. Only then it occured to Kageyama that he might not make it out alive. There was too much blood, way too much. Blood probably wasn't the only thing present that shouldn't be outside the human body, and Kageyama didn't want to look at his own horrific injury anymore.

Just about all of the passengers were calling whatever emergency services they could think of in obnoxiously loud and panicked voices, but it didn't give Kageyama any hope. He wasn't going to survive, and realization was hitting him hard. No, he was only twenty-four years old. He had a whole future ahead of him, with a promising career and his beautiful, beautiful husband. He couldn't die, yet there he was in the midst of a train accident with a gaping wound in his stomach.

To Kageyama's surprise, his phone was still in his pocket. A deep crack ran along the top half of the screen, but one press of a button made it buzz back to life. Without thinking, Kageyama unlocked his phone, dialling Kindaichi's number. He winced as he let out a quiet sigh, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from screaming as soon as Kindaichi picked up. He only needed one last casual conversation before forgetting about Kindaichi completely, before disappearing from his husband's life. How selfish, he thought to himself, but Kageyama couldn't possibly tell Kindaichi that he didn't have much time left.

Time was running out for Kageyama, every second bringing him closer to death. The same could be said for everyone else, but Kageyama still didn't expect he had to face death in the face. He needed more time. It wasn't enough, even if he got enough of it that he was married to Kindaichi and had mended their relationship. He still needed more time to stay by Kindaichi's side as he healed. He needed more time to cuddle with his husband until neither of them could move. Kageyama wanted all the time in the world, but all he was getting was just enough to call Kindaichi before he died.

Who was going to guarantee that Kindaichi was even going to pick up before Kageyama lost consciousness? The setter felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as the ominous feeling swallowed up his heart bit by bit, consuming him whole. No, that couldn't happen. Kageyama only needed to hear Kindaichi's voice one last time, that was all he wished for. Gripping the device tightly in his hands, Kageyama focused on images of Kindaichi in his head. Anything to stop the pain. To his dismay, the sound of Kindaichi's smooth voice was fading away in his mind. An intense feeling of frustration and guilt flared up in Kageyama's chest. How could he forget any aspect of Kindaichi, even if he was dying? He couldn't-

"Hello?"

Kindaichi's casual voice reached Kageyama's ears, cutting him off from his thoughts. It all came back to him, and the setter was suddenly struck with an overwhelming urge to cry, tell Kindaichi that he was dying and that he was a horrible husband. Instead, Kageyama returned a shaky "Hey, Yuutarou", ignoring the pain that worsened tenfold whenever he spoke.   
"Are you at home?"   
"Huh? You called me up to ask that? I'm obviously at home, I don't have work today. I told you this morning." Crap. Kageyama would have laughed at himself, if the fact that he couldn't have those little morning conversations with Kindaichi again. He couldn't see Kindaichi ever again. Biting his lip, Kageyama forced a small smile, as if to lift his spirits. It really was strange, trying to cheer himself up when he was dying.

"Uh, right. I just wanted to talk to you, I guess.." Kageyama paused for a moment, holding in a whimper as he waited for the pain to subside. It wasn't getting better, there was no denying that.   
"About what? Did something happen at work?" Kindaichi's voice was gentle, although to most people it would sound like he was frustrated. Kageyama was the only person that understood the signals Kindaichi sent to him, but soon it would be no one.

"How's Soramame?" Kageyama asked about their dog, the first thing that came to mind. He hadn't intended to sound funny, but a soft snort came from the other end of the line.   
"You called me to ask about our dog? What, are you running a fever or something?" Kindaichi giggled, which was quite ironic considering Kageyama's situation. The setter chuckled weakly, feeling frustrated at how quiet and pathetic his own voice sounded. Black spots appeared in the corners of his eyes, reminding him that it was now or never.

"No, Yuutarou. I actually just wanted to, uh, say that I love you." The words slipped out easily, the agonizing, burning pain in Kageyama's stomach cancelling out the embarrassment. It was obvious that Kindaichi was surprised, even though he didn't say anything. Kageyama had to say what he wanted and end the call before Kindaichi had a chance to sense that something was up.   
"Er, Kageyama, maybe you should come home. You seem really off." Kindaichi huffed, but Kageyama could almost see the faint pink hue on Kindaichi's cheeks.   
"I love you, I love you, I love you." Kageyama repeated, almost jokingly. His voice had become inevitably softer, which wasn't entirely a curse. If he could maintain a casual attitude throughout the call, he would have no regret.

"I love you too, Tobio. Now get your dumb ass home and I might give you a hug." It was Kindaichi's way of expressing affection, which worked every single time for Kageyama. Something hot rolled down his cheeks before he could process the thought that he was crying. Kindaichi couldn't give him his hugs anymore, and this was the last time he would hear his voice. Dammit, he couldn't cry now! He was so close to being able to say his last goodbyes and let everything go.

Muffled sobs escaped Kageyama's mouth as he waited his train wreck of emotions to pass. Would they even pass before he died? Kageyama had always wanted to die with a smile on his face, peacefully. There was no hope that the latter would come true, though. Was a peaceful death asking life too much? Perhaps. The fact that the majority of humans don't die painlessly and peacefully didn't help.  
"Thanks for everything, Yuu. Thank you. I love-"

Kageyama's vision began fading to black as his senses slowly went away, one by one. He could hear Kindaichi's slightly worried voice beside him, but he still seemed so far away.   
"Tobio, hey! You still there? You better not have collapsed, dammit.."  
Even Kindaichi's voice seemed to be going away to a distant place. Death was so welcoming, yet so lonely. A neverending void was swallowing Kageyama up whole, and just like that, the setter was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I didn't tag what happens in the ending. I'm an asshole.


End file.
